


Twinky

by ukewithdarksoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Funny, saw this in a dream, twinky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/pseuds/ukewithdarksoul
Summary: I had a dream Crowley put a twinky in Dean's mouth... That's really it





	Twinky

Dean was just sitting on the couch in the bunker with a beer in his hand watching Tv

All of the sudden the king of hell Crowley popped in next to Dean on the couch, Dean looked at the king, but Crowley just unwrapped the wrapper on the twinky

Dean looked at Crowley and Crowley just slowly put the twinky in Dean's mouth, the yellow treat was pushed into the hunter's mouth and he looked at the demon with an expression that said, "Really? What the heck are you doing dude."

Than I woke up.

The end


End file.
